When a walkway, path, or driveway having borders made of pavers (e.g., blocks, bricks, and the like) is constructed, it is often important that the course of pavers on one side substantially duplicate the course on the other side, and that the width of the construction be constant (unless a nonuniform way is to be created intentionally). Desired uniformity is most effectively achieved by transferring the line formed by pavers installed on one side of the construction to the opposite side, and it is believed that there has not heretofore been provided a satisfactory tool for enabling such replication.